Full Moon Cravings
by Flaming Flamingo of Faggotry
Summary: Mark isn't prepared for the side effects of Randall's new human supplement medication.


**Full Moon Cravings**

Inspired by the ep. An American Werewolf in America

 _Mark isn't prepared for the side effects of Randall's new human supplement medication._

Mark stretches as he wakes up, he gets up and gets dressed. He walks to the kitchen and starts to make some eggs, a mini celebration for the beginning of the weekend.

"Hey man, you smell wonderful." Randall exclaims as he enters the room smelling the air and walking towards Mark.

"Uhh did you take your pill? Thought that would have taken care of your full moon cravings." Mark said as he looks at Randall, then makes a quick scan for a good weapon.

"I did I swear, but, mmm you still smell great...better than ever.." Randall's mouth salivates as his arms rise.

Mark backs away but not before turning down the flame, he continues to back away until he's able to see more of his zombie roommate.

"Uhh Randall?" Mark raises an eyebrow and grimaces slightly as Randall stops.

"What?"

"You uh kinda have a uhh a situation in your..in your pants."

Mark says as he points and Randall looks down to see that he's at full mass and throbbing in his pants. Randall blushes as he puts his hands in front of the bulge.

"Guess I didn't notice it.."

"Well I'm making eggs why don't you have that flesh flavored breakfast you always eat?"

"Fine whatever." Randall goes to the cupboard as Mark goes back to making his eggs. Randall leans towards Mark and smells him, putting the box in his hand on the table so he could get behind his roommate. Mark tenses up as Randall puts his hands on either side of him, stopping him from escaping.

Mark jumps in his skin as he feels Randall lick his ear. Before Mark could say anything, he is embraced by strong arms.

"Uhh Randall? Are you licking my ear?" Randall, groans as his tongue goes to the back of Mark's neck, going up then down. Mark shivers as Randall wets his neck. "Uhh Randall?"

"Ssh don't ruin the moment~"

Mark jumps as he feels Randall's hips collide with his, his eyes go wide as Randall grinds his hips into his backside.

"Ra-randall?.."

"Do you feel as good as you smell?" Mark's eyes darted from one side to the other, looking for a way out. Mark yelps as he feels Randall's hands pull his shirt out of his pants then rub his belly. The feeling sends chills through his body but he can also feel that if Randall is going to eat him, he probably would have taken a bite by now or at least knock him out.

"Uhh how do you feel Randall?"

"Mmm not nearly as good as you feel, your skin is so smooth~"

"Uhh ok...thanks I guess...so you don't want to eat me right?"

"Mmhhmm~" Mark sighs as he can't really tell if Randall wants to eat or not.

"Well that didn't help...want do you want to do?"

"You~" Randall says as he rips Mark's shirt, making the buttons go flying. Mark gasps at the sudden aggression and his breath goes still his Randall's hands go up to his chest, rubbing it gently.

"Ahh Randall what are you doing?!" Mark asks as a chill rushes throughout his system.

"Nothing Marky~ wanna go to the bedroom~?"

"What? No! Why?"

"Suit yourself~"

"Randall!?" Mark's pants are pulled to the ground, exposing tight white underwear, clinging to a round ass. "Ah! Seriously dude what is with you?!"

"Woah dude, you have a great ass~ I could sink my teeth in these~" Randall says with a light chuckle. Mark gasps and narrows his eyes before swatting Randall with spatula in his hands. Randall fall back an inch, landing on his butt. " dude it was just a joke, lighten up..."

Randall's eyes stare at Mark's bulge; his good eye is unable to look away. Mark glares at Randall before following his gaze.

"That is one of the last things I'll ever let you eat." Hearing those words Randall growls and gets up halfway before lunging at his roommate. Mark's eyes widen in shock and he tries his best to fight off the stronger male but fails and is pinned to the ground. Randall is sitting on top of Mark, facing the human's lower half. "Oh come on not that take a toe or something..I need my penis..for a good number of things."

Randall salivates as his hands grab the hem of Mark's underwear. He yanks it down exposing Mark's girth and his jewels. Mark begs and panics as Randall tears off the article of clothing. All of Mark's pleas fall on dead ears as Randall grasps the organ and slowly strokes it.

"So beautiful~ feels nice too~" Randall takes his time before scooting further down, his butt just in front of Mark's face, which turns to avoid it. "And can't forget about these~" Randall gently grips Mark's balls, rubbing and ogling them.

"Uhh dude what are you doing? Come on let me go..."

Randall gets off Mark but grabs his legs before he can get away. Mark kicks and tries to grab at things but he is pulled up Randall's body. Mark finds himself on Randall's shoulders with his crotch in the zombie's face.

"Please let's talk about OK!?" Mark yelps as he feels Randall's tongue. Mark tries to push Randall's head away but the zombie's head isn't pushed that far back.

"Stop resisting or I'll bite you." Mark freezes up and slowly removes his hands and Randall licks at the package eagerly. Mark shivers and groans as his organ starts to grow. Randall opens his mouth as the organ grows, letting it go into his mouth.

Mark groans as Randall's tongue worships the half hard cock. Randall moans as it grows in his mouth, he slowly starts to bob his head. Mark sighs as his hands slowly rest on Randall's head, slowly fisting his hair. Randall bobs faster and starts to suck on the flesh popsicle. Mark moans as Randall sucks on him. Randall's hands grips Mark's behind and pushes him closer.

"Ah..i-is this all you want to do?"

"Mhm~"

"Ok I guess I can let you do this, you can put me down now."

Randall groans and continues to suck on Marl while slowly walking towards the bedroom. Mark is thrown onto the bed; he uses his elbows for support as he opens his legs. Randall's mouth waters at the sight, he eagerly approaches the human.

"Well don't be too rough I've never done this with a guy before.." Mark shyly exclaims as Randall crawls onto the bed. Randall sits up and tosses his shirt before undoing his pants. Randall's cock bounces as it is freed, he has a lost look in his eyes as he observes Mark's form.

"I'll take great care of you~" Randall says as he positions himself above Mark, staring at him in the eyes. Mark takes in a deep breath and nods.

"Ok..I think I'm ready.." Mark's mouth is invaded by Randall's tongue. The shocked human squirms at first but then allows himself to calm down. Randall holds Mark's head, deepening the kiss. His tongue glides as far as it can before the zombie pulls off. Mark coughs slightly before laying there. "Kind of a rough start but not too bad."

Randall smiles and changes his position, now he is on his knees with his cock in front of Mark's face. Mark takes another deep breath and opens his close, closing his eyes in the process. Randall grips his organ and slides it into Mark's mouth, inch by inch.

Mark tries his best to relax but he starts to gag and gets nervous. Randall moans, throwing his head back in pleasure. Though after a few moments of hearing Mark gag on his piece, he bucks his hips and pulls out. Mark turns and coughs, rubbing his throat and breathing deeply.

"You're doing great by the way and might I just say you feel wonderful too~"

"Uhh. Well try not to suffocate me ok?"

"Sorry you just feel really good~ but I'll make it better for you~"

Randall changes his position again do that he is facing Mark's erect cock and Mark is facing his. Randall instantly takes in Mark's, making the human moan. Mark however takes his time working his inner self up to suck the cock dangling before him.

Randall's hips thrust down upon Mark's unprepared mouth while he takes Mark's cock to the roots. Mark moans and gags, closing one eye as Randall spreads his legs helping himself to get more of the member. Mark clenches his eyes as he starts to have trouble breathing, he taps Randall's leg but the zombie does nothing. Randall has his eyes closed and lifts Mark's bottom side, taking as much as he could of Mark, loving the feeling of Mark in his throat.

Mark tries to push Randall's hips off of him, but the thrusts became monstrous and unrelenting. Randall quickly lifts his head off of Mark and buries his cock in Mark's throat. The zombie lets out a long moan as he explodes in Mark's throat.

Mark hates the tastes but swallows the liquid that continues to fill his mouth. When Randall finally raises his hips, his cock unlodging from Mark's throat, the human turns his head and seamen flows out of his mouth. Randall gets off of Mark and watches his cock as Mark coughs up, getting on all fours.

Randall eyes widen as he stares at Mark's ass, he walks behind the human coughing up what he can. Randall licks his lips as his hands near the cheeks, the cheeks are gripped and parted. Mark takes a deep breath trying to regain his former composure. Randall's tongue go from Mark's balls all the way up to the top of the cheeks.

Mark shudders and he pants as Randall drives into his ass, licking all over the hole. Mark's eyes start to lid as pleasure starts to rack over his body. Mark gasps legging his jaw hang open as Randall pulls his hips back, completely loving it.

Randall's hand glide up Mark's back and push the front side of the human down. Mark closes his eyes as he grips the sheets, his ass was high in the air and Randall is devouring it with his tongue.

Mark moans as his hand goes to his cock, wanting to stoke it more than anything.

"Ra-Randall~!" Mark couldn't help his moans, Randall grips Mark's hips tighter pulling him closer. "I-I-I'm gonna cum~!"Randall pulls off of the twitching hole, he goes down to the cock and replaces the hand with his mouth. Mark moans as he is lifted slightly, his cock firmly in Randall's mouth. Mark opens his eyes and grits his teeth, letting his hands rest on the bed. "F-Fuck~"

Randall wraps his arms around the cheeks and swallows all the cock has to offer. Mark grips the sheets as he feels his cock getting drained like never before. Mark groans as he feels Randall suck the seed right out of him until there's nothing left coming out. "Fuck Randall~..you know you're way around a cock..." Mark pants out wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Mm~!" Randall moans out as he continues to suck on the cock. Mark's eyes roll up slightly as he bites his lip, as he is dragged off the bed. Randall stands upright and puts one foot on the bed and uses one hand to align Mark's head with his zombie cock. Mark opens his mouth and lets the cock burry itself with strong thrusts.

Randall groans as he feels Mark's hands wrap around his hips, accepting his thrusts. Randall gets on the bed again and sets Mark down then gets off of him, staring at him. Mark smiles as he lays upside down, he pants lightly as he looks up at Randall.

"You look so hot Mark."

"Uhh thanks? What now?"

"I want to feel you."

"Okay?..."

Randall climbs on Mark, having his legs spread as he lowers himself on Mark's cock. Mark groans as his hands go up to Randall's hips, he moans and thrusts up into the zombie. Randall moans as he leans back using his arms for support, meeting Mark's thrusts halfway.

"Oh god you feel amazing~!" Randall shouts throwing his head back and driving himself upon his roommate. Mark closes his eyes and moans, thrusting up into Randall. The room is filled with skin slapping against skin and moans to the ceiling for some time, ending with a mighty shouts.

Mark pants heavily as Randall gets off of him, his hole leaking Mark's seed. Randall gets on his knees and lifts Mark's legs. Mark pants as he takes hold of his legs.

"Take. It. Easy. Okay?" Mark pants out, looking at Randall's hard member.

"Yeah." Randall pushes himself inside, slowly but without stopping. Mark bites his lip tightly as Randall stretches him. Randall moans long and slow as he fills his desire with his cock.

Randall's eyes close and his head leans back as he gets closer to filling Mark to the limit. Mark pants as he Randall's base pushes gently against his hips. The human groans and feels the bed shift a bit and Felt strong hands on the back of his knees. Randall has a wide stance as he pushes Mark's legs further down. Mark groans as Randall slowly pulls out, enjoying every second.

"You feel fantastic." Randall says as he pulls out only leaving the tip inside. Mark groans as a response then his eyes shut as Randall pushes himself back in. Randall goes a bit faster still savoring the feel of his roommate. Mark pants heavily with a moan escaping here and there.

"I think I love you man~"

"Just the pills talking.." Mark says as Randall presses his base against his hips. Randall responds by letting go of Mark's legs and laying on top of the human, being face to face. Randall kisses the human as he moves his hips, naturally faster than the pace before. "Ah easy."

"You feel so good Mark, I want to do this forever~"

"Oh god man I need sleep dude..later I mean- mph!" Randall kisses Mark again, putting his tongue in the human's mouth, savoring that taste and feel as well. Mark starts to grunt in the kiss and Randall starts giving strong thrusts, making the bed move.

Mark gets a few seconds between each thrust, he grips the sheets as the power increases, the bed creaking. Randall pulls away and starts leaning into his thrusts, making Mark's pleasure more verbal. Mark hands go up and grip Randall's strong arms, his whole body quakes at the zombie's power. Randall groans and fills Mark with his seed, the human winces as he feels the liquid rush into him.

Randall pulls out, his cock becoming limp as it is covered with seed. Mark pants and is lifted into Randall's embrace. He is kissed and licked before being put in the bed. He pants as Randall has him on his back but he himself is on his side. Randall smiles widely as he rubs Mark's body, and giving him licks. The two play with each other, mostly being led by Randall, throughout the rest of the day

The next day, Mark wakes up with Randall just below him. Mark groans as he feels sore, both his ass and his cock.

"...hey..." Mark says, raising his head groggily looking at the naked zombie next to him who was staring at him.

"Hey." Randall says a bit sternly.

"Feeling like yourself now?"

"Yep..."

"Uhh you remember everything right?"

"Pretty much yeah."

"So uh...wanna do anything about it?"

"Not really."

"Ok..I'm gonna go back to sleep." Mark says before resting his head on Randall's chest. The zombie just sighs with a full blush, when he hears Mark's soft breathing, he wraps his arm around the human.

"Guess I'm eating you in a different way..."

 **The End**


End file.
